Koilee
Koilee is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Sushiria. She is the female worker in Papa's Scooperia. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Sakura Bay Loves: Fish Hates: Herons Occupation: Sundae Chef Koilee is a cheerful chef at the popular Papa Louie restaurant, Papa's Scooperia. She lives on a tiny, two-story houseboat that floats in the center of Showa Pond. The large pond is surrounded by a picturesque forest on the outskirts of Sakura Bay. Koilee considers herself the caretaker of Showa Pond along with the numerous koi fish that glisten just below its surface. Before she started selling sundae, Koilee was the lead Freshwater Curator at the Sakura Bay Aquarium. Appearance Koilee has waist-length curly orange hair with bangs that slightly cover her eyes. She wears lime green eyeshadow, a lilypad hairclip, and dark green dress with a black, orange, and white fish scale-like patterns that resemble a koi fish on the lower half. She wears a dark belt with an orange and dark green buckle, beads on her wrists, and dark green, black, and brown wingtips with black laces. Styles Style B Koilee wears a black dress with black, white, and orange patterns on the lower half. She wears a lilypad-like cap and dark green arm warmers with visible spots. Style H Koilee has bluish-green makeup all over her body. She wears a white dress with a skirt resembling a mermaid's tail, and a clam attached at the end. She wears white clam-like shoes with brown heels. Orders Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Fried Calamari **Cream Cheese *Bonito Flakes *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Shiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Kampachi **Cream Cheese *Bonito Flakes *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Pork *Guacamole *White Rice *Black Beans *Guacamole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween) *Soft Taco with Wild Boar *Guacamole *White Rice *Black Olives *Jack-o-Mole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 French Toasts *Strawberry Syrup *3 Bananas *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Christmas) *2 French Toasts *Candy Cane Drizzle *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil with Papa's Cheese Blend *3 Smoked Salmon (top right) *3 Anchovies (bottom right) *3 Artichoke Hearts (bottom left) *3 Cajun Shrimps (top left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil with Papa's Cheese Blend *3 Smoked Salmon (top right) *3 Home Fries (bottom right) *3 Artichoke Hearts (bottom left) *3 Cajun Shrimps (top left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Salsa *Hot Sauce *Pineapple Relish *3 Sport Peppers **Small Lemon Mist **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Kielbasa on a Melon Pan Bun *Salsa *Wasabi Mayo *Radish Sprouts *3 Sport Peppers **Small Sakura Spritz **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Salsa *Hot Sauce *Pineapple Relish *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn **Small Lemon Mist **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Summer Luau) * Kielbasa on a Hawaiian Bun * Salsa * Calypso Sauce * Poke * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Poppin' Coolada ** Large Tropical Charms Popcorn Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Wasabi Shrimps (All) * 4 Alabama BBQ Hog Wings (All) * 4 Curly Fries (All) * Artichoke Dip Holiday (Halloween) * 8 Wasabi Shrimps (All) * 4 La Catrina Hog Wings (All) * 4 Mummy Dogs (All) * Artichoke Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Long John ** Apricot Icing ** Creameo Bits * Pumpkin French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon ** Apricot Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Banana Drizzle * Pumpkin Roll ** Clear Glaze ** Pistachios Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) * Red Velvet Long John ** Apricot Icing ** Creameo Bits * Pumpkin Pon de Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon ** Azuki Icing ** Matcha Drizzle ** Banana Drizzle * Pumpkin Roll ** Clear Glaze ** Boba Bubbles Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 10 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 62 Unlockables *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Yuzu Kosho. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Smoked Salmon. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, she is unlocked with Sakura Spritz. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Wasabi Sauce. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, she is unlocked with Azuki Icing. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to unlock this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2017: She earned more votes than Cherissa and Trishna winning the Honeydew Division with Carlo Romano. She then earned more votes than Sienna in the semi-finals and Perri in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Carlo Romano. Trivia *Koilee's skirt pattern is similar to the skin of a Taishō Sanshoku koi fish. The similarities that she has to a koi fish also include her orange hair (since many koi have orange markings), her lilypad hairclip (which could signify how many koi ponds have lilypads), her bangs that look like lilypads, and most importantly, her name 'Koi'lee. *She, Willow, and Rudy are the only characters to appear in a game first as a customer, then win a Papa's Next Chefs tournament to become a worker for the next game. *She is the last Sushiria debutant to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Papa's Sushiria Koilee (Holiday).png|Koilee's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Koilee (Regular).png|Koilee's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Koilee (Holiday).png|Koilee's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Koilee (Regular).jpg|Koilee's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Koilee (Holiday).png|Koilee's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Koilee (Regular).png|Koilee's Pancakeria HD regular order Koilee’s Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings.jpeg|Koilee's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings Pizzeria HD Koilee (Regular).png|Koilee's Pizzeria HD regular order Koilee’s_Holiday_Order_Ticket.jpeg|Koilee's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Koilee’s_Normal_Order_Ticket.jpeg|Koilee's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Koilee (Holiday).png|Koilee's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau 7F92E45C-6905-41AD-B60F-481D53A7E6A9.jpeg|Koilee’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween. 30E0A4CF-FC0B-4048-AF45-8464F2519D52.jpeg|Koilee’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Koilee’s DTG! SNR order.JPG|Koilee's Donuteria To Go! order during Sky Ninja Returns. Koilee’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Koilee's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery UnlockingKoilee.png Koilee's Profile.png KoileeB.png Perfect Sushi.png Koilee Perfect!.png|Perfect Sushi for Koilee! Koilee Halway Hunt.png Angry Koilee.PNG KoileeFail.png Perfect Taco - Koikee.png|Perfect with Koilee and "Guac Attack!" badge earned! IMG 0925.JPG|Koilee gets a perfect order! PNC17 showdown.gif|Koilee in Grand Finals Pic! KoileePerfectHalloweenTaco.png|Perfect during Halloween! PNC17 Winners.gif|Carlo & Koilee win! koilee dining.PNG|(RARE) Koilee dining with Perri, the PNC almost-winner Capture5.png Capture9.PNG koi.PNG|Koilee, what happened to your arm? Scooperia Chefs.jpg|Koilee and Carlo (Papa's Scooperia workers) waiting for some sushi Koilee's coupon.jpg Scooperia Uniforms.jpg|Carlo and Koilee wearing their uniforms! Perfect Sushi for Koilee (4).png|Perfect Sushi for Koilee St. Paddy's Day 2018.png Amy 02.jpg|Looks like Koilee forgot Amy's order. Driver 02.jpg Driver 04.jpg Koilee n' Yui.jpg|Koilee dining with Yui IMG 5196.JPG Koilee in front of Statue of Oniontown.PNG Hugo gift from Koigirl.jpg Koilee in Carlo's outfit.jpg|Wearing Carlo's outfit CaptureAmy.PNG|Perfect on Amy CapturePerfect.PNG|Perfect score on Hank CapturePerfectSteven.PNG|Perfect score on Steven MindyPerfect.PNG|Perfect score on Mindy X Twins with Koilee.jpg Holi Koilee.jpg|Holi Outfit Bandicam_2018-08-09_18-19-31-738.png Summer Koilee.jpg Koilee during Christmas.jpg|Koilee looks adorable during Christmas Koilee during Valentine's Day.jpg|Koilee has someone on her mind Bandicam_2018-08-24_20-26-58-043.png IMG_0852.PNG IMG 0624.PNG IMG_0632.PNG Screenshot 20190223-112643.png|Style H (Halloween) A209C2D3-5432-4E64-A31B-2E63EE3E4BE1.png|Unlocking Koilee’s Style H Koilee Nervous.png Koilee Not Pleased.png Angry Koilee.png Koilee Finger Point.png|Koilee is not pleased in Pancakeria. Fan Art Koilee By aronora.jpg|By aronora Koilee By Stadnyx.jpg|Hipster Koilee by Stadnyx Koilee By CepProductions.jpg|By CepProductions Koilee By rickathecooperfan.jpg|By rickathecooperfan Koilee By MsMannie.jpg|By MsMannie Koilee By Twilight Sparkle.jpg|By Twilight Sparkle koileebydiastrisunadi.jpg|By diastrisunadi untitled drawing by bevsy75-dat8x5i.png|By Bevsy75 f7a58e1a766553d6479bb1a96217cee6-dathijg.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl koilee by ch0r0matsu-darqs30.png|By luxidoptera koliee by obedart2015-dasfiec.jpg|By ObedART2015 кои.png|By Ruslan Uskov Koilee PCF Steve4.jpg|Alternate Look by PCF Steve4 Koilee Chibi.jpg|Koilee Chibi Maker Koilee Chibi style B.jpg|Koilee Chibi Maker Style B PNC2017 Final Results!!.png|PNC Results feat. Squid Sisters by Daniel the DeltaKing KoileeRecolorMe.png|Made on Recolor.me Tohru Elle and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei.jpg|Tohru, Elle, and Koilee by NyanNyanSensei KoileeIceCream.jpg|by EverythingIsPossibleXVI Koilee_by_Uskov_R.jpg|By Uskov R IMG 2303.JPG|Koilee, Alberto, and Penny (By Saige VanDerSchnoodle) EpisodeKoilee.PNG|Found a better hairstyle Utah and Koilee by momoko sara hoshino.jpg|By Momoko Sara Hoshino Koilee_by_pplum_puddingg.jpg|By pplum puddingg Carlo_and_Koilee_by_Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Koilee_by_letsplay21.jpg|By letsplay21 Koilee and Carlo by NyanNyanSensei.jpg|By NyanNyanSensei Koilee and Carlo by ChaynikTeapot.jpg|By ChaynikTeapot Koilee_by_MintExprezz.jpg|By MintExprezz Koilee_by_Rosalind_S.jpg|By Rosalind S Koilee_by_Puppet3Art.jpg|By Puppet3Art Koilee_Carlo_by_HO-C6H4-OH.jpg|By HO-C6H4-OH Koilee_by_saadnasir3426.jpg|By saadnasir3426 Flipline scooperia by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl By DiddyRedVelvet.jpg|By DiddyRedVelvet dd9oook-ffb977b9-c401-4938-84c1-cf82e8b89aa4.png|Cookie Run Koilee Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Debuts Category:Worker Category:K Characters Category:Incomplete Sections Category:Characters with flipdecks